Mousefur's Secret
by jazzystorm
Summary: Have you ever wondered how old Mousefur is, and why it takes a dark forest warrior to kill her? The answers will be revealed in her secret. Journey with the young kit Mouse, to discover the biggest secret of all time.
1. The First Death

**Hey, it's jazzystorm! This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. And special thanks to my BFF happygirl99! (who is my editor)**

* * *

**Mousefur's Secret**

**The First Death**

I let out a squeal of protest as my brother prodded me in the side with his forepaw.

"Wake up Mouse, I want to play!" my brother urged.

I groaned and rolled away from him, "Leave me alone, Cloud." I said tiredly.

I was just about to doze off when my sister Feather pounced on me with Cloud. I squealed and bounced up, fully awake now. I charged my brother and knocked him off his paws. Feather came up behind me and scuffed me over the head. We all tussled together and let out yips of delight.

Our mother was awake now too, she sat in the corner of our den while grooming her silky gray fur. I trotted over to her and curled up by her side.

"I'm hungry." I complained.

"Don't worry; your father will be back soon." Mother replied.

Suddenly we heard a rustling of the gorse entrance to our den. Cloud, Feather, and I ran behind our mother for protection. Mother let out a sigh of relief as our father Rock entered, carrying a plump mouse. Our mother, Dove, purred at his fine catch. I puffed out my fluffy brown chest and declared "I'm going to hunt just like Rock when I grow up!" I practiced my stalking technique and proudly demonstrated the right way to catch a mouse.

Cloud snorted and said, "You're more of a mouse than the one Rock caught." I bristled and was about to launch an attack when Dove ushered all of us to bed. I curled up in my nest of bracken drowsily, but before I nodded off I heard Rock whisper something to Dove.

"We can't stay here any longer you know, I had to search for hours for that measly rat. We should head to the mountains like the others did." Dove sighed and agreed with him. I then drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The rain came down in thick gray sheets, within the minute I was soaked to the bone. Rock called out "We're almost at the crossing, there we'll find shelter!"

Dove herded me and my siblings up the rocky path. Suddenly Feather let out a startled shriek as she caught her paw on a jagged stone. Rock was by her side in an instant. Feather let out feeble wails as Rock examined her. Dove came up behind him and stared at her daughter in horror. Blood was gushing freely from a wound in her paw. Feather was already so cold. Dove was trying to drag Feather to shelter. Rock was helping to stop the bleeding but the torrent of red fell like the dark rain.

Soon Cloud found an old rabbit den and we hauled Feather inside. Her whimpers were growing feebler. Dove found a patch off moss and wrapped Feather's paw up in a tight bundle, Rock licked her fur the wrong way to warm her up. Eventually Feather fell into a tormented sleep.

One week had gone by. The wound had closed but infection was setting in quickly and Feather was burning with fever. Cloud never left her side. He always promised her she would get better and then they would go hunting and we would all play together like normal. I wasn't sure if Feather even heard him. Dove paced the rabbit hole in frustration, because there was nothing she could do. Rock and I stayed away mostly, we couldn't bear the suffering. Rock blamed himself for Feathers misery. He knew if we hadn't gone after the other cats, Feather would be fine right now. One day, Rock and I were hunting when a piercing wail struck the air. We abandoned our catches and sprinted to our makeshift den. Dove was standing over Feather's limp body. Cloud was staring at the wall blankly, not really _seeing_ anything.

"Sissy?" I called out. When Feathers flank didn't rise to show she was breathing I ran over and buried my nose in her fur. "Sissy!" I howled. Rock angrily kneaded the ground with his paws while burning tears streamed down his face.

We sat vigil for Feather. The night owls crooned as if they were sad too. My heart was heavy with despair, but I still was able to remember all the good times we shared. I remember her amber eyes gleaming with mischief as we snuck out of our den in the dead of night. Her tail was fluffed up against the bitter wind. Dove found us before we got five feet away. We had the scolding of a life time. Cloud kept saying he was soooooo disappointed in us, but he was really just jealous we left him out. There was another time all three of us followed Rock out hunting. Turns out that all of us combined were not stealthy at all. Tears threatened to spill, but I put a brave face on for Dove. Eventually, I had to walk away because I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, the night was long and heart wrenching.

In the morning we buried her next to a blooming yellow flower bush. Dove said it couldn't compare to Feather.

Rock made us continue on our journey to the mountains, I wasn't sure if I could go on. He had to support us all. Every step was a struggle and every breath pained me as we drew farther and farther away from my dead sister. The journey was long and cruel, but I can't remember any details of it. It was just a blur of coldness and danger…


	2. Divisions Among Us

We made it. I thought bleakly, not able to share my father's enthusiasm. The long cruel trip had broken me down. Dove managed a half smile at the beautiful terrain, while my brother bowed his head and murmured something that sounded like, Feather would have liked it here.

Suddenly a robin flew overhead, dropping one of its soft feathers.

"It's a sign." Rock said. "Feather accepts our new home."

Suddenly 2 gray toms stepped out of some bushes. One let out a hiss while the other stared at us incredulously.

"Rock?" he asked. "I thought you decided to stay by the old oak tree!" he exclaimed.

Rock touched noses with his old friend and said, "I'm here now." The two cats escorted us to their camp. I was greeted enthusiastically by old friends. Rock smiled at his former companion's prosperity. Dove found her sister, Moth, in the crowd and they shared tongues. Cloud curled up by our mother and was soon snoring.

I suddenly felt incredibly exhausted but I made myself stay awake to enjoy the celebration of our arrival. I stayed awake for Feather. While I was greedily devouring a thrush a speckled tabby brought me, I heard Rock talking to one of the gray toms, Ash. "

What do you mean you're divided?" Rock questioned.

Ash sadly told the story. "When we arrived we first lived in harmony. Sunny had always been in charge, but when she died of old age, the cats began bickering about who should take her place. A third voted for Stripe, a third wanted Stream, and a third wanted you, Rock." Before my dad could interrupt in surprise, Ash plowed on. "You're in Stripes group right now. The cats who want you to lead are with Stream, their second pick. Once they hear of your arrival they'll surely ask you to lead them though. These divisions are new to us; we used to live in harmony. Fights having been breaking out over prey. We don't have any idea of what to do." Ash concluded.

Rock looked so startled I thought he might faint, but instead he calmly discussed the fights.

"Just yesterday we lost a young tom when he was defending his catch from 3 others. The tore him apart without mercy… it's like they can't remember that we used to be friends." Ash said.

Rock growled in frustration. "Sunny wouldn't have wanted this." He said.

Ash licked his paw and drew in over his head. Then he said something so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear. "If you were leader you could probably stop the fighting. Even when we were both just kits you always were the peace maker. You have to rescue us from this dark fate." Ash mewed and walked away.

I couldn't help myself; I burst forward and determinedly told Rock he should be leader. "You were eaves dropping!" Rock exclaimed.

I shuffled my paws uncomfortably under his burning gaze, all of my previous fire burned out. Then Rocks stare softened and he murmured "I'm not sure what to do. I might not be able to reunite everyone; I might just succeed in creating another division."

I looked up at my father, the one who was always able to stand tall and make the best choice for everyone. But instead of a strong and wise cat, I saw an uncertain and beaten down elder. At the time I couldn't really comprehend all that Rock had to do and all the weight that had been placed on his shoulders.

"I know you can lead us to a happier time." I said confidently. Rock nuzzled me affectionately and told me to go play with my brother while he figured things out. I trotted away enthusiastically, satisfied with Rocks decision.


	3. The Dawn Of the 3 Mountain Tribes

**The Dawn of the 3 Mountain Tribes**

Rock awoke at the first ray of light. He gathered Dove, Cloud and I and we headed over to Stream's camp. Dove reluctantly said a rushed goodbye to her sister and Rock murmured a farewell to his closest friends. Rock wanted to keep the goodbyes small because drawing attention to our position as of current wasn't a smart idea.

Streams camp was on the other side of a large clearing in the mountains. They were hidden in a cluster of boulders near a frozen pool of water. The first snows of leaf bare were falling slowly down. We reached Stream's camp just as a blizzard began.

"Hello?" Rock called out. "Stream?" he asked the silent rocks.

Suddenly a blur of yellow fur caught my eye and suddenly we were surrounded by a mass of spiting cats. I squealed in fright and hid behind my larger brother Cloud.

"What do you want?" the yellow she cat hissed.

Suddenly recognition lit her gaze and she let out a purr.

"Rock… and Dove? Is it really you?" She said in wonder.

Rock nodded and the she cat called off the attack.

"Come into our camp, and make yourselves warm." She said and we were escorted into a small tunnel.

Once Dove had made sure we were safely tucked away in a small corner she went over to Rock to discuss what they were going to do. Once again I listened intently to their conversation.

"Stream is not going to be happy that you just barged in here and are going to take half of her cats. Especially with this new hostility." Dove warned.

Rock bleakly stared at the ground. "And what happens if we do nothing?" he whispered hoarsely.

Dove nodded and replied "Just do what you think is right."

We stayed until the blizzard cooled down and then we took our followers and left. Stream let us go with a threat.

"You'll regret stealing from me Rock. Mark my words."

Rock ignored her and carried on. We made camp on the other side of the mountain, away from our neighbors. We found and cave in rock wall and crowded inside. Everyone seemed content enough here, but somehow I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

We lived in our home for nearly a moon before Rock decided to ask the other tribes to join us. We formed 2 patrols of the strongest cats, my brother Cloud got to join one too, much to his delight. Rock stayed in camp, he felt he would offend the other tribe's leaders if he himself came to them. Dove purred as she licked her son's fluffy white fur.

"Farewell, my beloved son." She cooed.

Cloud dodged her smothering licks and said "I'm not a kit anymore mom!" but there was a soft tenderness behind his prideful gaze.

The patrols left at sun fall and hoped to arrive at sun high tomorrow. The instant they set out Rock began organizing our camp. We constructed several dens out of sticks and rocks. The mothers and their kits happily moved in while the rest of us dutifully worked to make this small area a home. I suddenly felt a pang in my heart for our old gorse den by the giant oak. I snuck out of our camp for fresh air and climbed up to the tallest boulders beside the stream. I squinted my eyes against the blazing sun and watched the 2 patrols head out across the icy tundra. They slowly faded into mere specks dotting the white snow.


	4. The Avalanche

**The Avalanche **

Our small tribe was exhausted and soon fell into a heavy sleep once we finished working. Our hopes were high at the prospect of new arrivals; Dove was especially excited to hopefully be reunited with her sister Moth. I however drifted in and out of sleep. I felt a presence in the air, like a warning almost.

_ Mouse! _A voice whispered in my ear. _Mouse, I'm sorry I can't save them. _The voice said with a sorrowful pang. I twitched in my sleep as the voice faded away.

Feather? I thought subconsciously. When I realized Feather wasn't here, she wasn't even alive; I sat up and shot out of my nest of twigs. I could have sworn I heard Feather. I looked up at the dark sky; few stars glittered in the gloom. What were you talking about Feather? Who can't you save? I wondered as I looked into the pools of darkness.

I must have drifted off at one point because I was awoken by a rumbling in the earth. The very ground I stood on shook with a force I could not comprehend. A blinding flurry of snow burned my eyes and pinched my clod nose. Suddenly a mound of snow broke away from the very mountain and came crashing down. I got bigger and bigger until it had engulfed everything in its path. The tallest trees were no match for this mighty force of snow. I watched in horror as the avalanche careened directly into the other 2 tribe's camps. Everything as far as the eye could see was covered in a thick white powder. My heart thumped inside my chest so loudly I thought it would explode. A deafening silence filled the air, but it was drowned out by the roar inside my head. I waited desperately for any sign of life, but I knew I would see nothing. With a force that great there would be no survivors. "Cloud!" I screeched into the frozen air. "You can't leave me brother!" I wailed like a lost kitten. The pain engulfed me until the choking sobs racked my body. "Please Cloud; I can't lose you as well." I begged as if that could bring back. Suddenly a warmth surrounded me I looked up in awe as a cat with stars in her fur floated down. She gently rubbed against me protectively. I felt a similar presence to the one in my dream.

"Feather?" I asked, oddly soothed.

_Yes? _Feathers purr replied.

"Make sure Cloud knows I loved him, and that he'll be missed." I murmured. Feather licked my shoulder once more and began racing across the sky. She vanished as quickly as she came, leaving my chest heavy with grief and longing for my 2 lost siblings.


	5. The Cats Who Walk In Stars

**The Cats Who Walk in Stars**

Once it was safe Rock sent out search parties. No cats were found beneath the snow. Every cat in our tribe came away unharmed, but killed inside our hearts. We had all lost a brother, or a friend, or a parent. The grief consumed our group, no one uttered a word or they would be shaken with sorrow at this magnificent loss. Rock went out hunting by himself again. He was trying to block out the pain of losing Cloud just like what happened when Feather died. This time I didn't hunt or work, I couldn't do anything but mourn with Dove. All of the previous comfort I had felt with Feather's ghost was gone. I was certain it had only been my imagination trying to save my mind from this despair.

At the full moon, only 5 days after the Avalanche, we gathered to say our goodbye's to our former companions. We knew we had to move on from this. I bowed my head and commemorated every detail of Cloud's existence to memory.

"You will not be forgotten brother, and that is a promise." I murmured with conviction.

Suddenly 2 shadows crossed the full moon together. The shapes took the form of cats with stars in their paws and the walked across the sky as if leading us in on a new path. Telling us were to go.

All of our tribe's unblinking gazes swept over the sky, searching for the 2 cats.

"What was it?" Countless voices chorused together.

"A sign." I said loud and clear. All of the eyes fixated on me, including Rocks unwavering gray stare.

"They are not lost to us; all of those who died are wandering the heavens, waiting for us to realize they never left. Their spirits linger still in our hearts. If we build a bridge we might be able to communicate with them!" I rambled on. Dove looked at me hopefully. The names of the deceased were whispered with longing throughout the camp. My theory seemed crazy, but believable to those who were driven crazy with sadness. Suddenly Rock stepped forward to make an announcement. I scurried out of the spotlight and cowered behind mother, while letting my own words sink in.

"I believe what my daughter say's." Rock began. "But I also believe that this bridge cannot be built here. We must travel in search of this link, and find a new home. We will follow the path the 2 cats laid out for us, in the morning we head towards the rising sun!" Rock declared. Yowls of agreement filled the air, along with some hope filled gazes staring at our ancestors. The sadness was replaced by a desperate faith we clung to.


	6. Another Journey

**Another Journey**

The mountains were covered in thick snows brought by the avalanche; no cat would be able to tell when there was a cliff that dropped a hundred feet down. Rock declared the traveling conditions were unsafe; however we needed to leave as soon as possible. We agreed that by the next full moon we would begin our journey. In the mean time we would begin preparations to leave.

Leaf bare was drawing to a close, and with it came new leaf. Yellow flowers were bursting from the lush green grasses. All of the streams ran deep with clear and crisp waters, and mountain birds tweeted happily in the sunlight. The joys of fresh prey and clear sky's had kept us from leaving the mountains for 2 moons now. I could tell that if we didn't leave soon we never would. Feather and Cloud and all the other cats that died would disappear from our hearts if we didn't find a new home. I came to Rocks den one lazy afternoon to discuss travel plans.

"Mouse! How great to see you. I have some exciting news to share." Rock exclaimed before I could talk. I noticed Dove sitting in the back of the cave, her face was glowing.

"Yes?" I said nervously. What could the news be?

Dove stepped forward and happily proclaimed "I'm going to have kits!" my eyes widened in shock.

"Th…that's great." I stammered. Dove licked my cheek, noticing the distressed look on my face and said "you'll still be my kit, Mouse." I frowned and stepped away.

"That's not why I'm upset. I want to leave the mountains soon. But we can't if you're too weak to travel!" I growled Dove's eyes widened at my anger, but she seemed to understand.

"I'm not heavy with the kits yet. I f we leave now I should be able to manage just fine." Dove said kindly. I looked at Rock hopefully.

"I'll make the announcement; we can leave tomorrow at sun rise. However some might not want to leave now that we are enjoying new leaf." Rock warned. I was too excited to care; I scampered out of his den to tell my friends before the announcement was made.

Leaving the mountains was easy. We followed a rocky trail constructed by foolish two legs and were able to leave our old home in less than 3 days. The only injury was a thorn in my friend Moss's pad. However form the ruckus she made you would've thought a badger was attacking her. The problem now was finding a substantial home to support us all that also allowed us to communicate with our ancestors. We appeared to be in the country. Tall dry grass rose up to my haunches and small tree's lined the horizon.

"Let's head towards the forest and seek shelter there before night falls!" Rock howled. We obediently followed him at a brisk pace. The grass left my fur feeling sticky.

A yowling and barking came from the distance as we neared the forest. I turned to see a great slobbering beast bounding towards us. Its ears were flopping wildly around. I hissed and tore off into the trees. All of the tribe was scattering much to Rocks dismay.

"It is only a dog! They came by the old oak tree all the time! We can fight it off if we stick together!" Rock shouted at us yet no one returned. I scrambled up a tree along with three other cats. I noticed Rock shoving Dove up a nearby tree. He followed close behind her. Suddenly a shriek of terror filled the air.

"Lark! Twig! Help me!" a small black she cat screamed for her parents as the dog cornered her.

"Night!" Lark called out. Night looked up at her mother with wide green eyes. The dog lunged forward and picked her up by the scruff. It shook her back in forth while her jaws were spread open in a silent scream. Then she hung limp in the dog's jaws. Her tail twitched once more before she was still. I hung my head sadly as the dog trotted away without a care in the world. Lark and Twig scrambled down the tree and stared at their kit. Lark sobbed as she buried her nose into her daughter's still warm fur. I closed my eyes and looked away, blaming myself for little Night's death. If we had stuck together and fought as a group she wouldn't have died, I thought miserably. Slowly the other tribe came out of their hiding places and looked at Night's red stained body. Lark and Twig shared tongues with her one last time before placing her in the ground peacefully. Rock gave us 1 day to grieve, and then we were on our way, heading towards the shining sun.


	7. The Moon Pool

**The Moon Pool**

A glistening lake stood before my tribe. Snow still lay on the ground even though we were well into new leaf, but it added to the mystical effect of the forest. Thousands of pine trees stood as tall as our mountain home and were lush with green furs. The bright sun was just peaking over the tree line. The tribe sat stiff and exhausted on the shore to the lake, but I felt as if I could run a thousand miles. We found our new home, I just knew it. This had to be where we were meant to stay. All I had to do was find a place to communicate with Cloud and Feather. My excitement was building up so much I thought I would explode. Dove noticed my quivering a nodded to me so I was free to go exploring.

"Were you headed Mouse?" a voice behind me shouted. I turned to see my den mate Pebble and her mate Lighting looking at me with curious expressions.

"I'm going exploring! Want to come?" I said ecstatically. Pebble flushed and said "I'm not really up for it." I stared at her in confusion, and then I noticed the slight swelling of her stomach and how lightning was fondly staring at her.

"You're going to have kits?!" I exclaimed happily. Pebble nodded and looked down at her belly with a soft glow in her eyes. Lighting purred proudly.

"Dove is going to have her kits any day now; you two could share a nursery together!" I chirped. Pebble smiled at me warmly.

"We still need to find a camp before I can have a nursery." She reminded me. My ears perked up at this challenge.

"I will go and find a camp then! Lightning will you join me?" I said formally, but I was really shaking with anticipation to be off. Lightning agreed and we sprinted off into the dense woodland. Prey skittered around nervously as we barreled through our new home. Suddenly we escaped the woods and were on a large moor.

"Let's go back to the woods, there's nothing up here." Lightning said.

"Wait a minute." I murmured. "Something tells me we should check this out." I began padding away and Lightning scampered after me. We crossed over a ridge of Rocks wound up by a stream. I walked along it until we found the source to the water. A silver cave contained a clear pool of the bluest water I had ever seen. Stars almost seemed to shimmer inside. I took a lap of the water thirstily and immediately fell asleep.

_Hello Mouse._ A voice whispered. I turned and saw Cloud and Feather gazing at me with round eyes. I ran forward with joy and brushed against my siblings. Cloud began wrestling with me like old times. Feather wanted to join but I could tell she had important news to share with me. I stood up and hastily groomed my fur. Cloud grinned and sat beside Feather.

_I have good news and bad news sister. But I am afraid I cannot tell you everything. I can only warn you. _Feather began. My eyes widened as I intently listened to her.

_Beware the water that runs shallow, a current rages below the surface and if you are not careful it could destroy you. _Feather stated._ And now for the good news, you found the bridge. This is the moon pool; you can talk with us here. The tribe of endless hunting will watch over you from the sky. Now goodbye sister. _Feather said sadly. Cloud wished me good luck and they began to fade.

_NO! _I wanted to scream. I ran after them but they just grew farther away from me until I was blinking my eyes open. Lightning stood over me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Excellent actually. This is the link between us and the ones we lost." I said incredulously as I pointed to the moon pool with my tail. Lightning peered down into its depths. Before he could ask what happened I told him we should head back to the shore. We started running alongside the stream to get back to the shore when I froze. Feathers warning rang loud in my ears, _Beware the water that runs shallow, a current rages below the surface and if you are not careful it could destroy you. _Lightning looked at me long and closely before he spoke.

"I know you too well Mouse, something happened at the moon pool. Something bad." Lightning whispered. I nodded but I couldn't explain just then about the warning. All I said was that we should stay away from the stream. Lightning nodded in understanding and we walked back to the shore through the woodland.

Once we arrived at the shore countless eyes gazed upon me and they waited expectantly for the news.

"The forest is large. Part of it is pine and bog; there is also a Moore that divides us and the mountains. Most of the forest is oak trees and brambles though. We also have the lake which we can drink from." I stated. Gossip soon filled the air. All the cats were arguing over were our camp should be made. I yowled loudly to get their attention again.

"That is not all. I also discovered the place where we can speak to our ancestors. The Moon Pool!" I said loudly. The last sentence I said was drowned out by cheers from the tribe. Rock climbed the boulder and sat next to me. An excited silence washed over the tribe as they waited for Rocks orders.

"Fern, Daisy, Clover, and Talon will lead a hunting patrol and will stock up a fresh kill pile. Hunting in these woods will be strange but we'll just have to adapt. Lightning, you will guide a party of 6 at a time to the moon pool were they can share tongues with their loved ones. I will be speaking with Mouse about where we should make our camp." Rock finished. The cats were immediately prepared to travel and were waiting anxiously by the lake. Dove curled up beside me and groomed my dusty ears as Rock spoke.

"I'm sorry you're too weak to travel to the moon pool." I mewed to Dove.

"My kits know I love them, and that is all that matters." Dove said comfortingly. I rested my chin on my chocolate browns paws and slowly drifted off. Rock continued rambling on about camp however. I think he decided we would live in the forest of oaks and brambles.

I heard Rock and Dove whispering when the first light of dawn rose up. Out of habit I began eaves dropping.

"What did you see at the moon pool?" Dove pressed.

"Something amazing." Rock replied.

"Since I am the first leader of our new tribe, I have been awarded special powers so I can found our new home. They said I will be the first stoneteller and will read the signs of the moon." Rock said in a hushed tone. Dove licked his ear affectionately. Suddenly I remembered the bad omen Feather had warned me of. Some sort of water could destroy the tribe, possibly a stream or creek. Oh well, I'll tell Rock later. I walked over to the small fresh kill pile and selected a plump robin and began devouring it in famished gulps. Cats began wakening and milling around. They were all gossiping about what they saw at the moon pool. I joined them and almost forgot about the prophecy. Almost.


	8. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

Rock Lead the tribe to a small clearing in the forest. Several hollow logs were patched with mud and leaves to make dens. A stump was in the center of the clearing and was already full of fresh kill. The camp was amazing. The whole tribe had worked hard and tirelessly to create it. A soft purr rumbled in my throat as I thought of Doves new litter soon to be scampering around our new home. Suddenly yowls of shock sounded just outside of the clearing. I ran out and discovered Rocks hunting patrol surrounding a gray she cat. Flecks of white spotted her muzzle. Something about this cat seemed so familiar however. I felt like I'd seen her before somewhere. Then it hit me.

"Don't hurt her!" I bellowed as I charged out of the bushes. Rock looked at me exclaimed

"All rouges must not trespass!" Then he spat at the gray she cat. I leaped out and landed squarely in front of her.

"Listen to me Rock! She isn't a rouge!" I growled. Rock peered at the she cat until he realized who she was.

"Stream?" He whispered in awe. "Stream your alive!" He shouted. "But… but how? I thought the avalanche killed you and your tribe…" Rock murmured. Stream shook her head.

"May I address your tribe Rock?" Stream questioned. Rock lead her into the camp in a daze. The patrol couldn't quite believe anyone had survived the avalanche. Stream stood on top of a log and yowled to the tribe. Millions of questions flooded everyone's minds as they saw her clearly. However no one uttered a word, as if this was all a dream and speaking would cause them to wake up. The silence was shattered when Streams harsh rasp filled the air.

"My name is Stream, I lead one of the 3 tribes in the mountains. The Avalanche killed all the tribes but yours. I survived because I wasn't with my tribe at the time the avalanche struck. I was actually headed towards your camp, Rock. I was coming to see if my tribe could join yours. I know I refused your first offer of unity, but I changed my mind." Stream stated. My eyes were like round pools. Streams story rang in my ears. My heart pounded so loud I assumed everyone could hear it thumping. Suddenly Stream continued speaking.

"When the avalanche occurred I seeked shelter in a small cave. I didn't know at the time your tribe survived the avalanche. I thought everyone was dead. I headed away from the mountains and became a kitty pet. An old farmer took me in. One night I was perched in a tree when 2 toms passed under me. They were talking about the strange wild cats that came to live in to forest, by the lake. I didn't believe it was true, but I still came to see. And apparently they were right." Stream finished. Silence filled the clearing as everyone tried to wrap their heads around this fantastic news. But something was bothering me, it was buried back deep in my mind, what could possibly be wrong? I wondered. I must have just been getting paranoid, I decided and I walked over to my den. Mother was resting quietly in her nest. I sighed and flopped down beside her. Dove groomed my ears and purred…just like old times. I happily drifted off as my mother's warm scent drifted over me, lulling me into oblivion.


End file.
